challenged by fate?
by DarkPassion16
Summary: Ok, the story is about Bakura and Ryou, and of course marik, malik....Ryou is lost and alone, malik meets ryou in his new school, and they all become friends, well eventually more than friends, but nothoing is always as prrfect as it seems. Yaoi! re-done!
1. authors note

Ok, well I just wanted to start off with I'm sorry!!!!!!!! see i kinda lost intrest in my storys cuz well...ya know, life gets busy, but anyway i was looking at these storys and i decided to fix them and suff, so they will be redone, so i actually can finish them, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. why did it have to rain?

DarkPassion16: Yes I'm re-doing the story!!

Yami Seth: She does not own yu-gi-oh (thank Ra!) Oh and it is YAOI and raied R for language and violence!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, the story is about Bakura and Ryou, and later Malik, Marik. the point of the story is they each save each other from their own ..uh issues.

Chapter 1: why did it have to rain?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What the fuck do you want?" a rather pissed off father yelled at his son._

_"a-all i want is something to eat dad, i-i'm s-sorry" the boy pleaded with his father._

_"No. Why should i give YOU something to eat? Your not even worth my time, I don't know why I put up with you! Your nothing! You know what, i have better places to be, your old enough to take care of yourself you little punk!" with that the angry man slammed the boy into the wall, threw him some money and said _

_"I'm going on a LONG vacation so i never have to look at your pathetic face again! The house is paid so you have no worries, grow the fuck up and stay out of my life!" the boy was speechless, all he had wanted was some food! not that he got much when he was feed._

_"P-please! I'm sorry, don't go!" the man turned around _

_"I never had a son so shut the fuck up!" he slammed the door leaving a very hurt and confused ryou on the floor. _

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNGGG.

_Shit, it was just a dream._

Ryou slammed the alarm clock down and looked out the window.

_'Why the fuck did it have to rain today?' _

He grabbed some clothing and headed to the bathroom. Ryou was now 16 and he had lived by himself for the past 2 years. He didn't have any friends because they said he was "different". How was he different? Because he wouldn't fuck every girl he could like the rest of the guys in his school.

_'Plus' _he thought '_I'm gay, so I would never go near a girl like that, but I could never tell anyone that or I would be beaten up probably. Why do i even bother going to school? To get good grades so I can get a job and be miserable my whole life?Why do i even bother to wake up everyday? ugh it's to early to think..'._ and with that he jumped out of the shower and got ready for school.

Well walking to the front door he noticed something, the window in his bedroom was unlocked!_ 'But I always lock it! '_ he thought. So he went and and locked the window before he realized that the neckless he kept on his dresser was gone!

"That was the only thing I had left of my mother!" he started crying looking frantically for the neckless.

'_obviously it was stolen because your dumb ass forgot to lock the window!' _ryou yelled at himself mentally.

"Great, just another fan-fucking-tabulous day!" Ryou mumbled as he finished getting ready for school.

This is a typical day in the depressed life of Ryou Bakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now on the other side of town we will take a look at three _very _close friends.

A business man was being held up against the wall in a alley, obviously being mugged, my a masked man.

"How much you got?" a very pissed bakura asked the man.

"u-uh I think I have 300 dollars" he said with a shaky voice.

"Well? are you stupid or do you have a death wish? Hand it over to me!" The startled man reached a shake hand into his pocket, Bakura keeping a close eye on what he was actually reaching for in his pocket. Finally the man pulled out his money and threw it at Bakura, then proceeded to run out of the alley.

"Not bad, not bad." bakura mumbled removing the mask and walking back to where his friends and he live.

He walked up to a group of apartment buildings and vanished inside the darkest one.

"About time your back" a smug voice said as bakura walked in.

"Shut the fuck up, you know theres no such thing as having too much money." he said matching the others threatening presence.

"Fine, fine." the other motioned for bakura to come to him. Bakura approached the man, only to be dragged into the mans lap where he received a bone crushing hug, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Marik! If your trying to kill me your succeeding! let go!!" Bakura yelled trying to breath the necessary oxygen his body needed.

"Aw, but me and malik were so worried about you 'kura!" his tone suddenly reverted to that of a child.

"Don't call me that!! Come on, I'm tired and i'd like some sleep tonight" Bakura pleaded with the other. Marik just snuggled into bakra's back and hummed, as if in thought.

"Fine, but remember we start school today, so get as much sleep as passable!" marik released him and bakura sat up and walked into his bedroom, well the one he shared with malik. Malik was already asleep on the bed, sleeping like the dead. Bakura joined him in the bed and was asleep almost instantly, but only to be consumed by a nightmare.

_"No! please don't leave me! I'll be a good I promise!" bakura pleaded with the last remaining person in is family._

_"I'm sorry honey, but i'm too weak to live, you are a good boy and i'm sorry it has to happen this way. We left all our money to you as well as the house. I'm sorry we have to leave you all alone, but your strong. Remember to make the right choices sweetie" she then closed her eyes and her body went limp. _

_Bakura sat there and watched her before he stood and walked out of the hospital, as if nothing happened. he went home and grabbed is knife and started breaking everything and anything he could. Little did he know is friend Marik walked into the house just in time to see bakura slash his arms up. Marik grabbed bakura and pulled him into a hug, bakura fought him at first, but being disoriented stopped and gave in and went limp in marik's arms._

Bakura woke up in a sweat. '_what the fuck?'_ was all he could think.

Since that day, he collected the insurance money from his family and moved in with marik and malik. He couldn't stand to live in his family's house anymore, so he just left it there. Bakura, marik and malik were close, and sometimes a little too close. They would all mess around with each other, but bakura had other interests which were soon brought to the attention of marik and malik.

Stealing

Bakura felt it was the only thing besides marik and malik that could make him happy.

_'maybe i should try this school thing malik was talking about? sounds like hell, but whats life with out a little fun? Yea, i think i'll do that! wait i'm sounding gay again, school?' _well pondering his thoughts he walked out of his room to see Marik watching 'Silence of the Lambs.'(i do not own)

'_mabey another time, i know how he gets during horror movies.'_ he shuttered and grabbed his coat and walked out the door, he had no destination in mind, and thats how he liked it, going wherever he liked and not having to be somewhere. he looked up at the raining Sky's.

'_Why the fuck did it have to rain today?'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Do u like it redone? I'll get to malik and marik's part in the next chapter._


End file.
